Traveling Soilder
by truth-passion-love
Summary: A Draco Cassandra song fic Cassandra is mine Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks.


Traveling Soldier

Author's Note: This is going to be a one shot song fic about Draco and Cassandra (my own character), kind of sad, it's based on Traveling Soldier by Dixie Chicks and I know not everyone likes country and Dixie Chicks don't always have the best music but this one suits the fan fiction.

I own nothing, not even the plot really…. Oh, wait Cassandra is mine.

Your name is Draco Malfoy, you have just graduated from Hogwarts with little honors and no job offers. You ex-girlfriend Blaise Zabini dumped you when you told her you had joined the wizarding worlds army against Lord Voldomort. We pick up with Draco sitting at the pickup stop in Hogsmead.

Draco sat sullen and quiet, a first for him.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm leaving my home and all the things I love, to risk my life… against my father._

Draco tried to shake his thoughts from his head. He glanced around the streets of Hogsmead now bare and quiet; no one was ever out with the war now. Everyone was with their families waiting to hear good news or getting over bad news. The wizarding world had fallen, nothing was the same and it never would be. Draco started to feel a slight gnawing in his stomach and looked around trying to find someplace to eat. His eyes fell on a small diner that was vacant with the exception of and older couple and had large dingy windows so he could see the bus when it came.

When Draco got inside the diner he took a seat at one of the booths and watched as a young brunette witch came to take his order, and sat right down with him.

"You shy honey?" the witch asked him as she plopped down on the vinyl seat.

"No, I'm not. Honey!" Draco spat the remark at the witch who didn't seem affected at all.

"Ok, what-can-I-get-you?" she asked in one sentence as she stood and took the small notepad from her apron and started writing, and then walked away

"Hey what are you writing? I haven't ordered yet you twit" Draco said as he watched her make her way to the kitchen and grab a coffee pot and a cup , before she started walking back, Draco noticed she had a purple ribbon entwined in a lock of her hair, the color of hope.

"I know what you're going to order" she said throwing a sincere smile his way before giving him a cup of coffee. "You're order will be ready-"

A bell in the kitchen dinged loudly as the witch went to retrieve a large plate with two eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. "Now" she said smiling before sitting down at the table with her.

"How did you know I would want this" Draco asked as he shoveled in one of the eggs and started on a sausage.

"Every soldier that ever came in here before leaving has eaten two eggs, two sausage links, three pieces of bacon and one slice of toast." She said very matter of factly.

Draco just sat quietly eating his breakfast as the witch sat there with him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Draco asked as he finished off the bacon.

"Do you see anyone else?" she asked as she stared at him with large amethyst eyes that were heavily lashed.

Draco peered around the room and realized that even the older couple was gone.

"Fine" Draco said finishing off his coffee and then grabbing a cell phone that was obviously on vibrate from his pocket.

"Yes sir, no sir no hassle at all, yes sir. I'll see you then sir" Draco said before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong, bus stalled?" the young witch asked.

"Yeah I have another two hour wait, how'd you know?" Draco asked as he dropped two galleons on the table and went to leave.

"That bus has a two hour stall every time," She said "But I get off in a couple minutes if you want company she said.

"Ok" Draco said as he watched her take off her apron and throws it at the till before taking Draco's hand reassuringly and leading him out the door.

"What's your name?" Draco asked as they walked down the deserted streets

"Cassandra" she replied before pulling him down a path to Swan Lake, a huge make out spot when he was in school.

They sat by the lake and talked and Draco learned that she was still waiting to graduate from Hogwarts and listened to her talk about how she wanted to an Auror just like the famous Harry Potter. As Draco watched her talk he felt himself being drawn to her, like it was right. Draco leaned in and kissed her on the lips, their kisses began needy as he lay her down on the soft grass. Then right there by the lake, Draco and Cassandra made love.

"Do you do this with all the other soldiers too" Draco asked as he slipped his pants back on.

"No you're special" she said before slipping a piece of paper into his hand and starting the walk back down the path.

"Hey what is this?" Draco asked as he watched her walking.

"My address, send me owls." Cassandra said before leaving his sight.

Draco finished dressing and looked to the area of grass they had just made love in to see the ribbon had come out of her hair and lay in the grass. He wrapped it around his fingers and got back to the bus stop just in time to get on the bus. Draco looked out the window and saw her standing in the diner looking right back at him and smiled. Draco felt the pull from the bus and they sped away.

XXX

Cassandra and Draco sent letters back and forth, and both kept all of them until finally they realized they were in love with each other. Draco told Cassandra about all the things they were training him to do, and all the things he would expect. Cassandra read all his letters on the shore of Swan Lake, right on the spot they had sat the day they met.

Draco sent one letter with the purple ribbon in it and told her;

_This is going to be my last letter I won't be able to write for a while Cassandra but, please don't worry I can't wait to see you again. I'll be home soon._

_Love Draco._

_PS: In the next letter I send you, send this back to me._

_DM_

As Cassandra read the letter she wept silently and ran her hand over her slowly growing stomach, Draco's child. She hadn't told him she dropped out of school because she was pregnant, she wanted to surprise him. Her parents told her she was too young and that he would never account for anything so she left. She was living in an apartment in the Leaky Cauldron.

Weeks went by and still no word from Draco, when she decided to go to a Quiditch game at Hogwarts.

"Before the game I must inform you all of a great misfortune" Dumbledore announced to the school "I have a list of young men and women who have died in the war."

Dumbledore read the list and it wasn't until he said Draco's name that Cassandra cried. She made her way under the stands crying erratically when she saw that many others were there, a set of first year twins with flaming red hair sat crying together after finding out both their father and uncle had died, a little girl with mouse brown hair and emerald green eyes also sat with them after finding out both her mother and father were gone, and there was Cassandra, crying. Draco was dead.

The End

Author's Note: I don't know if it's just not as sad as the others or if I'm just all cried out but this story isn't too sad.


End file.
